In the related art, a method of identifying and selectively masking a person and a vehicle in a video to protect personal content is mainly used for protecting image-based personal content.
The method is applied to documents, services, and/or the like which are publicly used, and a method of passively analyzing an image to individually mask personal content is used.
There are a method of detecting a form of a person in an input image to mask a face or detect, mask a registration number of a vehicle and a method of analyzing and automatically masking an image, etc. However, in such technology, performance is limited depending on an image resolution or a detection algorithm, and a problem of portrait rights and personal content in a mobile device used by a person occurs.
The related art personal content protection method obtains a personal image and personal information and autonomously filters and processes the image in a web or a server. In such a method, however, since images are checked one by one, very much time is expended, and physical consumption is large. Also, since the method are mainly used by users, accuracy is reduced.